


Hey, You Got to Hide Your Love Away

by Katherinep



Series: Q After SPECTRE [2]
Category: SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: Break up sex, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherinep/pseuds/Katherinep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在變故發生後一個月，Q回想某人怎麼樣讓他徹底心碎。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, You Got to Hide Your Love Away

**Author's Note:**

> 這一篇真的很慘很慘。怕看Q心碎的人還是不要看比較好。但我覺得一定要先把他推落谷底，才能讓曼尼潘妮跟M把他救起來⋯⋯
> 
> 一樣在我自己的部落格跟隨緣居貼過。

　　Q從經驗裡得知，所謂「不變的日常」根本是個幻覺。變化總是在你以為一切如常的時候，悄悄把你腳下的地毯抽走。  
　　他第一次切身感受到這一點，是在十六歲的時候。一如往常，他在課堂上假裝認真做筆記，實際上卻在證明數學定理解悶；解得正忘我的時候，卻被校長叫了出去，然後在校長室裡聽見父母雙雙車禍身亡的噩耗。他震驚到沒有辦法掉眼淚。他知道伯父已經接到通知，正要盡快趕來接他回去參加葬禮，他應該回宿舍收拾行李；然而他離開校長室以後，卻直接走回教室，什麼都沒說就又坐下來，繼續上下一堂課。教室的擺設，旁邊同學的臉，外面的草地跟樹木，一切都跟剛才沒有什麼不同。他自己呢，好像也沒什麼不同。只要忽略掉他剛剛得知的那一個訊息，他就跟一小時以前沒什麼兩樣吧。他沒有變，周遭的世界也沒有變，只有一件事情變了。在他看不到的遠方，他的父母死了。然而弔詭的是，在這最後的變化完成以後，他們真的不會再改變了。他們永遠都會是死的。

　　其他同學問他為什麼被抓去校長室，他隨口搪塞過去。他有個不自覺的瘋狂念頭：只要他不說出來到底發生什麼事，繼續照著課表與慣例行動，那麼這股沉默就可以瞞過整個宇宙，讓一切保持不變。  
　　然而他伯父來到教室接他，打破了他的妄想。  
　　這次也一樣。變化悄悄地開始發生，等著要抽走他腳下的地毯，他卻完全不知道。  
　　Q很懷念一個月以前的自己。那時候的他還不知道又搞失蹤的007死到哪去了，但他並不怎麼擔心。反正他知道詹姆士在倫敦的「家」裡根本待不住，憑空消失根本是家常便飯，等他混夠了（或者惹了天大的麻煩，想瞞都瞞不住）的時候，就會回家報到（或者被押回來）。話說回來，他幹嘛光擔心007一個人？整個00部門還有很多別的外勤等著他照顧呢。就算他們確實比較熟（而且那種熟法最好別讓人知道），他跟007還是獨立的兩個人。他們不是情侶。他們是很談得來的同事，而且湊巧有相同的心理缺陷：雖然很需要親膚行為，卻很排斥建立一般人務求穩定長久的親密關係。所以在時機恰當的時候，呃，他們會很有默契地彼此支持一下。  
　　所以其實他們算是朋友。滿好的朋友。即使偶爾睡在同一張床上，也不會變得綁手綁腳，很不清爽。他那時這麼覺得。  
　　當然，一個月前的他絕對不會去想，如果007是他的好朋友，那曼尼潘尼是不是？應該也是吧？那為什麼他不會跟曼尼潘尼上床？因為她是女人嗎？他以前有沒有其他會上床的好朋友？為什麼他想不起來？  
　　然後到了十一月三日，M臉色鐵青地把報紙塞給他，他才知道詹姆士到底去了哪裡。「你研發的智慧血液，可以用了嗎？請說『可以』。」M用那雙永遠顯得疲倦憂鬱的眼睛，盯著他說道。而他呢，一如往常，容許自己心猿意馬一下，想想也許有什麼可能性。這類妄想是千篇一律辦公生活的調劑。  
　　「呃，應該可以。」他差點就結巴了。  
　　「等007去找你做健檢的時候，就把奈米晶片打進去。這一年來他實在問題太多，我一定得做點損害控制。」  
　　他望著M，覺得有點同情。M其實不需要解釋他的命令，他之所以做解釋，只有一個理由：他自己也覺得做這件事很不自在。在下屬身上裝拆不掉也關不了、本來是用來標記危險人物的追蹤系統，對M來說已經逾越道德界線了。問題是正常的監視手段對007根本無效--所以當初Q沒警告把奈米晶片打進詹姆士手臂裡的時候，其實一點都不抱歉，甚至有一種替整個00部門報復的快意。  
　　炫耀那輛剛改裝完的車給詹姆士看，卻不讓他開⋯⋯嗯，Q不得不承認，他是有點想賭一把的意思。可惜他賭輸了。詹姆士闖空門的本事顯然一直在精進中。  
　　想起詹姆士留下的那瓶酒，心臟就又一陣刺痛。  
　　該找一群人喝掉、自己一個人喝掉、倒掉、或者砸爛？  
　　不，他甚至沒有勇氣走近那瓶酒。

　　那一天的每個細節，他會在記憶裡重複多少次呢？然而在當時，Q一點都不知道，每一秒鐘他都必須珍惜。那時候連詹姆士自己都不知道，他將會去過另一種生活。  
　　在清除辦公室竊聽與盜錄系統的時候，他偷偷把詹姆士在辦公室活動時被盜錄的畫面暗槓回自己的電腦裡，回到家裡以後自虐式地反覆觀看。其實不用看，他也還記得。詹姆士拿起火力加強過的狙擊槍對著前方，Q就這樣走過去，幾乎像是挑釁似地靠近他，把槍口往上抬起。  
　　Q知道自己那時候屏住了呼吸。  
　　在大庭廣眾之下靠近詹姆士，即使他們在談論的是最嚴肅的事情，他也知道自己的腦袋有一半不在此時此地。他總是懷疑自己的呼吸速度改變，會洩露他的秘密思緒，所以他總是那樣習慣地屏住呼吸，彷彿是要忘記自己是活著的，曾經跟眼前這個人在別的地方非常野蠻地對待彼此。  
　　如今他只剩下這麼一點點紀念品了。  
　　他知道這麼想根本是有病，但他幾乎希望C曾經在他房間裡裝針孔攝影機。

　　他不得不「請假」去奧地利的時候，雖然皺著眉頭抱怨連連，曼尼潘妮好像還是看出來了，意味深長地問道：「你這次上飛機還需要鎮定劑嗎？」  
　　「上次的事情以後，我怕坐飛機的毛病似乎好了。」他這麼回答。實際上他還是吃了一點鎮定劑。他覺得他必須讓自己渙散一點，見到詹姆士的時候才不至於顯得太開心。  
　　他細細回想在霍夫曼診所裡的那幾分鐘時間。他在吧台見到詹姆士的時候，詹姆士已經第一次見到瑪德琳了。那時候的詹姆士就已經屬於她了嗎？或者那時候她還只是一個工作項目？無論如何，天啊，Q可以確定，他自己什麼都沒想過。他把房間號碼告訴詹姆士的時候，預期到的事情絕對不是後來那樣⋯⋯

　　他打開房門的前一秒鐘，其實已經做好挨打的準備--他不確定自己真的徹底甩掉那兩個不知哪來的追兵了。為求安全起見，他應該要馬上換房間的，但他惦記著詹姆士不會知道這件事，就硬著頭皮留在原來的房間裡，一邊工作一邊七上八下地聽著門外的聲音。  
　　一開門，他就知道詹姆士不是一個人。從看到她的第一眼開始，他就想無禮地把她關在門外，然而他沒這機會。「瑪德琳，Q。Q，瑪德琳。」他從瑪德琳的口音裡聽出她的母語是法語，所以回了一句enchanté，然而某種直覺讓他在整個過程裡，極力忽略她也在房間裡。  
　　可是命運註定如此。「L'Américain不是一個人，是一個地方。」這個眼睛裡帶著傲氣的女人，開口說出關鍵的資訊，他們不得不把目光轉向她。  
　　她會帶著詹姆士去尋找L'Américain，尋找他們的命運，他則必須一個人回去倫敦。  
　　那時候他還不知道，從此之後他就都是一個人了。

　　然而事實是，從十六歲以後，他就一直是一個人。從來也沒有別人。這兩年裡，他只是在不知不覺中產生妄想了。

　　在那座橋上，詹姆士就這樣轉身走了，沒回頭看任何人一眼--也沒有看他。  
　　「Q你怎麼了？」  
　　曼尼潘妮驚叫一聲靠近他的時候，Q才知道自己整個人跪坐在地上了。  
　　「⋯⋯加班過度。」他露出一個慘不忍睹的笑容。「我至少⋯⋯二十四小時沒吃也沒睡了吧。」  
　　曼尼潘妮靠到他身邊，扶著他到附近待命的救護車上，努力穩住他發抖的身體。她什麼也沒說，拿來一條毛毯，緊緊地包著他。他不自覺地喃喃自語：「我好累。累死了。我要加班費。還要吃東西。可是貓也一天沒吃了。」說到這裡他突然哽住。  
　　曼尼潘妮很體貼地別過視線，不去看他的臉。

　　他終於回到家裡，餵完貓以後崩潰般睡去，睡到高興才起身--他想，現在應該不會有人計較他突然曠職一兩天。隔天清晨他睡飽醒來的時候，覺得清爽多了。他難得地找了一家從來沒去過的咖啡店，點了豐盛的早餐來吞下肚，一邊吃一邊想，欸，之前果然是太累了，疲倦的時候什麼芝麻蒜皮的事都變得很嚴重，情緒也不受控制。沒事的。他身經百戰了。現在他才三十出頭，碰到過多少次生離死別了？他才不怕說出來。  
　　再見了，詹姆士・龐德，有種就別回來啦，祝你跟那女人有個幸福美好的人生，不會因為太無聊醉死。哼！  
　　雖然今天是不必上班的週末，他把咖啡一口灌下去以後，還是起身去了辦公室，決定以堅忍不拔的毅力，面對可想而知的惡夢：彷彿永遠寫不完的結案報告。  
　　  
　　他覺得自己已經專注到入定境界的時候，外面傳來腳步聲。他有點煩躁地抬起頭，籠罩著他一早上的那種平靜心緒頓時消失。  
　　「詹姆士，我以為你已經走了。」他記得他好像是這麼說--不，他叫的應該是他的代號007吧？在辦公室裡，他們很自然地就會用代號稱呼彼此⋯⋯也有可能是叫他的姓氏。但是Q真的記不清楚了。因為那一刻他的情緒太激動，其他一切都變得很模糊。  
　　那一瞬間他以為一切都會回歸日常，不變的日常。  
　　「我來拿個東西。」詹姆士平靜地望著他。  
　　Q馬上就懂了，而且幾乎馬上就開始恨他。  
　　但下一刻Q又不懂了。  
　　他不懂的是，他們竟然能像是什麼都沒發生一樣地交談。他先走向自己的辦公桌，詹姆士跟在後面。「抱歉，我先找一下鑰匙⋯⋯」  
　　「不急。」  
　　「你知道嗎，為了方便起見，根據官方紀錄，你現在還在放假。這是M的吩咐。大概一週以後，如果你沒有回來報到，才會被當成擅離職守。形式上他們會找你一陣。我猜你沒有打算好好辦理正式退休手續吧？」  
　　「沒有。」  
　　「那M又要傷腦筋了。他傷腦筋就等於我倒霉，你知道嗎--喔，不過你哪在乎呢。一個星期夠你跑得不見蹤影吧？」  
　　「一個星期夠我跑到別的星球去了。」  
　　「不是只有我會講冷笑話嘛。」  
　　「耳濡目染囉。」  
　　車庫的電動門打開了。再度煥然一新的Aston Martin DB5。在詹姆士拎著那支手表悻悻然離開以後，他就逼著技師們拼命趕工，希望早點把DB5整理好，即使後來他被迫飛到奧地利去，也還趁隙用視訊遙控，非得看到那輛車照他的意思升級完成不可。DB10被詹姆士開走又停到台伯河底，他其實沒真正在乎，反正M也不可能叫他賠吧。畢竟那輛車是給009的，DB5才是他要給詹姆士的，絕對比那台DB10更好⋯⋯  
　　而現在他就要開著那輛車，永遠離開了。  
　　Q捏著車鑰匙。他站在那裡，突然詞窮。  
　　詹姆士站在他旁邊，也停下腳步。他們的身高只差一點點。不管詹姆士的動作有多快，Q只要轉頭就可以吻到他的耳朵，來不及閃掉的。也許他應該這樣做，反正是最後了。  
　　Q終究逼著自己伸出手，把鑰匙放到詹姆士的手心裡。  
　　詹姆士接過鑰匙，繞到駕駛座，上車坐好，關上車門，卻沒有發動車子。他坐在那裡安靜了一會，才開口說話。  
　　「你知道嗎，上次沒先問清楚那輛DB10到底有什麼附加功能，差點害慘我。我才不要重蹈覆轍。上車。」  
　　Q順從地打開車門，坐進副駕。  
　　「這輛車上有裝什麼？」  
　　「還不就那些。隱藏槍管，噴火管，逃生系統。你以後要自己花錢填充子彈囉。」  
　　「沒有預先配好的情調音樂啊？」  
　　Q轉向詹姆士，發現他臉上帶著一種促狹的笑意，這一瞬間突然像是時光倒流了：他們剛認識的前兩個月，Q總是板著臉說話，詹姆士總是趁隙逗弄他。「009對音樂沒什麼素養，他要求我們幫他選一些『聽起來有品味』的音樂。我把這件事丟給別人處理了。」  
　　「我可以想像你們將來一定合作愉快。」  
　　Q翻了個白眼。「他比你聽話很多。M常常嘆氣說，009如果有你一半靈光，就十全十美了。對了，按照M的規定，這輛車上還裝了新款的追蹤裝置⋯⋯不過你現在當然不想要了。我這邊會幫你刪掉這輛車的相關紀錄，不過你的行車電腦裡也有個東西得刪掉，三分鐘就可以了。我去拿一下工具。」他下了副駕駛座，隨手拿了桌邊某一台沒在用的筆電跟傳輸線過來。  
　　這些事情他閉著眼睛都會做。然而感覺到詹姆士在旁邊盯著的視線，讓他居然失手按錯了一兩次。  
　　「好了。」他拔掉線，合上筆電。接著，強迫自己轉向詹姆士，露出微笑，伸出右手。「祝你們⋯⋯永遠幸福快樂。」  
　　詹姆士瞥了那隻手一眼。「⋯⋯謝謝。」他也遲疑地伸出自己的右手。  
　　Q想著，他就要最後一次感覺到那隻手熟悉的溫度了。他抬起頭，很不巧地跟詹姆士四目相望--  
　　他在那一瞬間緊緊閉上雙眼。他只是出於本能，不希望自己的眼睛洩露出所有嘴巴沒說出來的事實。然而接下來發生的事情卻超乎他的想像。他的右手落空了，反而是他的肩膀被人粗魯地扣住，整個往駕駛座的方向拉。他的上半身失去平衡，筆電從他被拉得歪向一側的腿上滑落，發出有點鈍重的悶響，卡在他的腳與副駕駛座下方之間的微小空間裡。他的右手卡在詹姆士胸前，詹姆士的左手緊緊環抱著他的背，他自己的左手則卡在詹姆士的手臂下方與方向盤之間。這是個非常彆扭不自然的姿勢，然而他們並沒有意識到。  
　　因為他們在親吻。他們的情慾在呼吸。在一個狹窄到不可能的空間裡，他們的嘴唇不願離開彼此的皮膚，彷彿那是世界毀滅以後唯一剩下的現實。  
　　他們本來可以移動到更寬敞一點的地方去，然而誰也沒帶頭這樣做。Q知道自己全身上下應該有很多擦傷，但他不在乎。反正時間已經停止了。

　　Q非常肯定，他會（很可悲地）想著這個回憶，打很多很多次手槍。

　　如果不是他的手機突然因為收到簡訊發出嗶的一聲，時間或許不會重新開始流動，他們也不會清醒過來。  
　　清理善後從來沒有讓他覺得這麼悲哀。他們默默地整頓自己，目光不曾交會。  
　　莫名的羞恥感與鮮明無比的恨意，突然間一湧而上。Q脫口說道：「你應該感激我沒使用男性香水的習慣，體味也不重。她不會知道。」話說出以後，他才發現他恨的似乎是自己。他的意志竟然如此薄弱⋯⋯  
　　靜默好一陣以後，他聽到背後的車門關上的聲音。詹姆士說了最後一句話。  
　　「她知道。她知道我要來道別。女人很實際的，她們並不在乎過去，只在乎未來。」  
　　他聽到車子離去的聲音。他的胃在這一刻灼燒了起來。  
　　該死的，那家店的咖啡肯定有問題。

　　不變的日常消失了。他腳下的地毯被抽走了。不過沒有關係。誰說地板上一定要鋪地毯的？就算是一片光禿禿的水泥地，人還是有辦法在上面行走的。他只是要習慣一種新的日常而已。  
　　就算新的日常意味著空蕩蕩的心跟動不動就燒起來的胃，那也沒關係。Q已經經歷過許多次生離死別，他很清楚，無論什麼事情都有可能習慣。而且每次傷過心，都會學到新的事情。  
　　如果還有下一次，他一定會更小心一點。John Lennon就唱過了嘛，You got to hide your love away。


End file.
